


How does the inside of your friend’s mouth taste like?

by OnARomanHoliday



Series: Oddly Lovely Couples [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison grew up in Beacon Hills, Best Friend Allison Scott Stiles, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I got a one a.m idea, Kissing, Lydia knows when something is going done, One-side Scott McCall/Allison Argent, Stalison, Stallison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnARomanHoliday/pseuds/OnARomanHoliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the constant trinity. Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall and Allison Argent. They lived their whole lives in Beacon Hills and were best friends as long as either of them could remember. Until one night Scott got bitten and everything went to hell… or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How does the inside of your friend’s mouth taste like?

**Author's Note:**

> This was literaly a 1A.M idea I might expand it but for now it is just this. Enjoy

 

 

‘Can someone please tell me how can the new girl be here like 5 minutes and already be in Lydia’s click?’

‘Because she’s hot,’ Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

‘Beautiful people heard together.’

‘Dude!’ Scott suddenly hit his shoulder and pointed at Allison who was crossing her arms.

They were standing in the hallway watching a confrontation between Lydia, Jackson and the new girl who had just started at Beacon Hills High.

‘I mean-I didn’t mean you’re _not_ hot because you totally are. I mean-’

Scott rolled his eyes and put a hand on Allison’s shoulder, ‘What Stiles is trying to say? Is that you’re hot and beautiful and that you’re just too good to hang out with those dickheads.’

She blushed a bit with a small smile.

He winked at her and walked down the hallway to get to the locker room.

Stiles watched as their friend left before he turned to Allison, ‘Do you mind telling why you can’t just ask him out.’

She rolled her eyes and they started walking, ‘Because we’ve been friends for ever and we both know it would have been a complete disaster.’

Stiles couldn’t believe this girl. Allison could be the scariest person in Beacon Hills if she wanted to. She could literally beat or at least stand a chance with her glare to Lydia Martin. Yet, here she was acting like a scary cat about her feelings for Scott.

Him finding out was a total coincidence.

_They got a bit drunk not as drunk as they did on Halloween in freshmen but it enough to be tipsy. Scott had just left them to go to the bathroom after he accidentally fell on top up of Allison as he got out of bed. Once the door behind him closed she covered her face with her hands and let out a squeak._

_Stiles blinked and took her hands away. She was completely red._

_‘Ally, do you like Scotty?’_

_‘NO!’_

_‘Oh my God. You totally like Scotty!’_

_‘Shut up you dumbass!’_

_‘Who likes me-what?’ Scott picked that exact time to open the door and walk out of the bathroom._

_‘Uh-’_

_‘The both of us!’ cried Allison and half hugged Stiles at the process._

_Scott just watched them for a moment before he laughed and with jumped on the bed._

DDDDDD

 ‘Ally’s dad? Mr. Argent? Our Ally’s dad?’

‘Yes, Jesus Stiles. Ally’s dad is a freaking hunter who tried to kill me with a crossbow last night. What are you not getting,’ Scott whispery shouted still pressed to against the locker.

Stiles blinked several times his mind trying the process. Ally’s dad. Allison Argent. One of the most important people in the world for him… wait no, this was Ally.

‘She doesn’t know.’

It wasn’t a question. There couldn’t be. There was no doubt. This was Ally. Their Allison. Their Ally. She wouldn’t keep it a secret. She would tell them. She was the most honest and kind person he knew. She would surely tell them.

‘Huh… I haven’t even thought about it….How do you know?’

‘Because there is no friggin’ way in hell that Ally would keep something like this from us and I know you know I’m right.’

Scott for the first time looked at him and after a moment probably thinking it over nodded, ‘You’re right. She would tell you.’

‘And you. She would tell us both,’ he made sure to point out sticking to the plan.

DDDDDDDDD

Allison was talking thought the hallway to the field. It was the night of the full moon and Stiles has been nagging her for days about how it was going to be a challenge so she had to pretty much constantly assure him that she was going to come for a sleepover to keep an eye on Scott.

She saw Scott and Stiles talking and was about to walked to them when her phone beeped.

Her mom let her know that she spoke with Melissa and she could stay at the McCall household for the night. It was a relief. She could have always sneaked out. She was mostly a goodie goodie but there were times when she crossed the line. Usually because of one of Stiles crazy idea. She had to wonder. Would Scott really get bitten that night in the woods if she had gone with them? She couldn’t tell.

When she looked up Scott and Stiles and all of the people from the hallway were gone so she just continued to walk down the hall when she notice Lydia Martin walking from the coach’s office with Scott right behind her.

She stopped.

There was something about the way Lydia was fixing her hair and brushing her lips and that predatory smile she was sending Scott.

Allison swallowed hard.

That was when Lydia noticed her and spun around quickly walking toward the field. 

She started walking again. Slowly. Painfully slowly.

She knew what have happened. The moment Scott turned around with that look on his face with knowing how Lydia looked she knew something went down.

Did they just kiss?

It was just a few minutes. Of course they just kiss. _But can a kiss ever be just kiss?_

 Scott smirked and took a couple of steps toward her.

She had to fight the urge to flinch. No. Scott would never hurt her she was his friend. So was Stiles and he tried to punch him and attacked him once. He was dangerous. But she loved him. She had to give him the benefit of the doubt he would hurt her. He was Scott.

DDDDDDDDD

Stiles blinked several times when Scott came running to the field. It took him ages to come. It was weird since Lydia was here for quite some time.

_He probably didn’t want it to look suspicious._

‘So what did she say?’

DDDDDDD

He sat down on the bench completely taken by it. Lydia liked him. She liked him. This was perfect. This was it. This was his moment. He was finally going to…

It was then that he noticed Allison looking at them from the entry to the school.

He waved at her but she just ran back inside.

Frowning he was about to go after her. He knew he wouldn’t be missed on the bench.

It all happened too fast.

Scott had taken Danny down to the ground. Violently. Danny! Everyone loved Danny.

That was when he heard Jackson and looked at Lydia.

DDDDDDDD

‘Did he kiss you too?’

She shivered at his question which awoke a memory of what happened it the hallway. That wasn’t a kiss more like a violent collision some sort of bruising and biting.

‘He bit my lip,’ she hugged her knees and put her head on them.

Stiles put a hand on her shoulder, ‘I’m sorry.’

She chuckled a bit not really sure why and put her head on his shoulder.

‘As first kiss go it was a disaster. I…,’ she lowered her voice incase Scott could hear it, ‘I was really afraid he would hurt me and no one would come help me. No one would hear-’

It was always like this between them. In their little group there was hierarchy in talking. Stiles was on the top constantly having the need to share something. Meaningful or pointless. She was the second one. She liked to talk. When she got excited she thought she was just as annoying as Stiles but he or Scott never told her to shut up. Scott wasn’t much for talking. It was why he filled so well with them.

‘Ally.’

‘He’s my best friend and I was really thinking that he was going to hurt me. And it hurt. It really _hurt_. He took my hand and…,’ she shook her head and turned her head so her forehead was on his shoulder. Stiles was skinnier than Scott so someone would have found his shoulders uncomfortable because it was so bony but Allison didn’t. She liked that it was like that because she was familiar with it. In many ways she and Stiles were the same. She always felt a different connection between them. Unlike with Scott who she liked Stiles was her instance. She knew him. He knew her. Not just the outside but also the inside. He knew how insecure she could be. He knew how she could get silly and embarrassed. He knew that she was strong and sometimes had bad jokes and terrible habits. He also knew when she wanted to talk and when she didn’t want to.

‘Okay, I know that must have been terrible but please don’t think of yourself as pathetic, okay?’

She felt like smiling for a bit for the first time.

‘What do you mean?’

‘You always do that. Whenever you feel weak like you didn’t handle something you feel and think that you’re pathetic,’ he took her chin and lifted her head.

‘You’re not.’

She blinked. _Gosh, he knew her so well._

‘You’re anything but pathetic. You are the most amazing person I know and strong. Man, I wish I had at least the half of the strength you have.’

She felt like crying.

Stiles.

This boy.

This beautiful boy full of light and jumpy energy always knew what to say to make her feel like herself again. To take the dark away.

She reached toward him some more. She saw how Stiles’s eyes went wide as two plates and his mouth opened up.

Allison always thought how amusing it was that Stiles could be like other boys bullshitting about how he was cool with girls around him and then get completely shy. Even when she was the girl.

She gently pressed her lips against his cheek seeing from the corner of her eyes how red he was and how his breathing was uneven.

She giggled a bit but without a sound as she pulled away looking at him with adoration.

He looked back at her still flushed and as he was about to say something.

Unfortunately, that was the moment the struggle in Scott room stopped and they both jumped up and ran to his room.

Scott was gone.

DDDDDDDDD

They ended up most of the night looking for him.

God, it was terrible they were completely tired and just knew something had happened. Something terrible.

They ended up back where they started, at Scott’s house.

They were worried sick about Scott spent hours looking but they were super tired and didn’t know what to do if Scott’s mum would get home or call and no one was home or picking up.

‘I’m sorry your first kiss blew up like that but you know Scott isn’t in his right mind now,’ started Stiles as they stopped in the living room after they checked Scott’s room.

She nodded.

‘I know it wasn’t him it was the stupid full moon.’

She looked at Stiles and cocked her head a bit to the side, ‘Plus we both know it wasn’t my first _first_ kiss.’

Stiles stilled. Just as he knew her. She knew him. People thought that that just like others when Stiles got excited he was jumping around, talking without making sense agitatedly gesturing with his hands. The true was that something really got Stiles’s attention when he was still. When he was still whatever got his attention unconditionally mattered to him.

He swallowed. She made him nervous. She was a girl and girls could do that to him. Especially Lydia Martin and her.

‘Y-you mean the…’

‘Yeah.’

She smiled a bit and he couldn’t help and returned it.

They kissed once when they were thirteen or so. He loved Lydia and she was just starting to crush on Scott and they sort of got to the fact that they could try it since they didn’t like each other that way.

‘Anyway, it might be me. I’m maybe a lousy kisser. Tv and books are overrated.’

‘No! Don’t you dare blaming yourself, Ally,’ he said and walked to her taking her shoulders. It was never weird although it should have been that they were always so physical with each other.

‘Seriously. The only thing I can compare with is our just as lousy attempt when we were kids.’

‘Excuse me? Lousy attempt? I will have you know that I’m a fantastic kisser.’

She raised her eyebrows, ‘Sure, Stiles.’

He stepped away and crossed his arms playing offended, ‘I will have you know that I didn’t use my chance of my first kiss to be Lydia so you can insult my kissing abilities.’

She giggled a bit, ‘Like you dare to prove me wrong.’

He opened his mouth but realizing what he said closed it and reopened, ‘I-I could but-’

‘Chicken.’

‘Well, fine you wanna kiss? Okay, let’s kiss and prove it. Sure let’s kiss like there’s no tomorrow. Scott is nowhere to be found. There is an Alpha running around Beacon Hills killing people. So screw everything and let’s make out.’

Her smile faded a bit.

‘What? Scared Ally?’

Could they? They kissed when they were young but that was different. They were kids. Kissing back then didn’t matter plus it was just to try it out. It wasn’t anything serious. Now? They were friends. Good friends. Best friends. Best friends didn’t kiss. Well some maybe did but not them. Would it be weird? What if it would be weird after that? But why? They love each other but they didn’t _love_ love each other. They were just best friends. No. There is no just when next to best friends. A thought crossed her mind. Would it be good? They were kids and it was awkward and silly but they were kids then. Now they were older. Teenagers. Nearly adults but still a bit kids.

A thought crossed her mind. How would the kiss taste like?

Scott’s kiss was violent. It tasted like blood from her bitten lip and fear. He caused her to get goose bumps and not in a good way. It was messy. She didn’t like it. It was like kissing someone who you don’t like. It was gross. Saliva and tongue.

She took a step closer. She could hear how loud her heart was but just by looking at Stiles she knew his was too.

‘Ally…’

He didn’t finish what he wanted to say if there actually was something he wanted to say.

She licked her lips staring at his mouth. It was wide open like it always was when he was in an awe.

‘It’s just,’ she looked up at his eyes that were fixed on her the whole time, ‘j-just to see if I don’t suck.’

His pupils were clouded with something a shade darker than they normally were. She didn’t know what it was but she knew hers must look the same.

He sighed. It was long as if he accepted the defeat and in an instance they were at each other.

It started slow. He ever so gently put his hand on her the other to her waist while she put hers on his shoulders.

As their lips moved against each other closing and opening smacking making a wet sound. It was very wet but not gross as it was with Scott. It was mostly warm. The breath made it rich and heavy but also so much _more_. It was hot.

She moaned as his tongue ever so slowly almost teasingly brushed her lip.

It was… _everything_.

He stopped. It wasn’t like they broke apart it was just that he stopped kissing her and moved away a bit to look at her.

She blinked. She didn’t know how but she looked like she was more of a mess than he was which she never thought that with him was possible.

Her heart was more likely pretending that it was a drum how hard and fast it was at the moment beating and no matter how hard it was beating she still didn’t have enough oxygen because was panting like an old dog.

He licked his lips and she lost it again.

She took moved toward him again capturing his lips with hers moving her hands to his back so she could press him closer to her.

His hand tangled into her hair as he slowly moved his tongue so she would open her mouth for him. She did and after that heat was becoming unbearable.

In a second they went from calm to messy but not Scott messy where she was desperate to move away but to Stiles messy where it was all limbs and touches and sounds and _God-that-tongue_ and where she was desperate to get closer to him than humanly possible.

The rhythm wasn’t perfect but that was good because it was just _so_ Stiles. She felt dizzy. Hilarious. She felt dizzy from kissing Stiles. Her best friend who she never saw as anything more than that. Than a best friend. It’s stupid really how when you know someone for long you start looking at people not as how they really look but how they really are. How they are on the inside. Their inside becomes them on the outside. And they are either ugly or beautiful. And Stiles was beautiful.

They broke apart this time both panting gazing in each other eyes.

‘Y-you,’ he shook his head his eyes constantly wondering on her lips to her eyes, ‘don’t suck…at kissing. Not even…close.’

He was still shaking his head as he leaned to her again kissing her heedlessly until they heard a loud tuck from upstairs.

They jumped away from each other. ‘Scott!’

DDDDDDDDD

‘Hey, how are you holding up?’ he asked as he went to sit down on his bed next to her.

‘Terrible,’ she said looking at her hands. Her mind million miles away probably still trying to wrap itself around the fact that her whole life she was being lied to and that her parents were trying to kill now one of her best friends.

‘I’m so sorry, Ally.’

She nodded.

‘You think I can stay here? We can share the bed.’

He was hesitated about that. Her staying here over night without his dad being home was one thing but being in the same bed especially now when he had these unresolved feeling for her.

But the moment she looked him in the eyes with that heartbreaking look on her face and said, ‘I don’t want to be alone tonight,’ he fucking knew he was a goner.

He nodded and went to his closet and picked her one of his t-shirt and….

‘Pants or boxers?’

‘Boxers.’

He put the clothes on his bed and just as he was about to leave she took his hand.

He looked at her as she tightly closed her eyes, ‘Do you think it will be okay? We’ll be okay?’

‘Yeah, we’ll be fine,’ he sat down next to her and hugged her tightly, ‘We always are.’

She sighed into his chest and for the first time ever since she found out the true she started crying.

She cried for about and half hour while Stiles held her stroking her hair.

Once she calmed down she changed while Stiles felt for a while. When he came back they lied down on the bed next to each other.

He turned out the light and they pretty much got ready for sleep. Just that the sleep wouldn’t come. After fifteen or so minutes of annoyed sighing and moving Stiles had enough.

‘I can’t sleep.’

‘No shit.’

There was silence for a moment but they were Stiles and Allison the silence never lasted.

‘Do you think that Scott is okay?’ she asked turning to her side so she could try to recognize his features in the dark.

‘He’s Scott he’s either completely dandy or completely in shit.’

‘Great.’

He frowned and turned to her.

‘Did you two talk? About the fullmoon kiss?’

She wanted to shove him out of the bed. Leave it to Stiles to bring up uncomfortable things. Was he really going to ask about her and Scott’s kiss when they kissed too? Come to think of it shouldn’t she be worried that right after her kiss with Scott she made out with Stiles?  Nope. She will think about that later right now Stiles was on trial.

‘No,’ she turned away from him.

She didn’t want to tell him that they did talk and resolve in letting this stay unchanged between them. At first she wanted to make sure that Scott realized it was just for now but she couldn’t bring herself to actually say it.

_‘We should talk,’ she said looking everywhere but at Scott. Funny just a few days ago she couldn’t stop herself from looking at him._

_‘Yeah, I wanted to apologize to you about the whole incident. I was out of my mind. I wanted to piss off Stiles and you I don’t even know why. I guess ‘cause just love you guys so much.’_

_She smiled at looked at him. Good old sweet Scott._

_‘Yeah, I get that. You kissed Lydia because of it. You know how Stiles feels about her.’_

_He shook his head, ‘No, I kissed Lydia to piss you off. I knew I would piss Stiles if I kissed you.’_

_Her mind started running. He knew she liked him?_ He friggin’ knew she liked him!

_She bit her lip._

_‘Look I’m going through a lot right now. And I know it’s no excuse but… maybe we can leave this like they are for now? Plus I know you and Stiles-’_

_‘What do you mean me and Stiles? Wait why did you say that Stiles would be pissed with you kissing me and not Lydia?’_

_‘Oh, he was pissed with Lydia but I hurt you Ally. That’s not something Stiles would take lightly. You two have always been close.’_

_She frowned, ‘All three of us are close. Yeah, but you and Stiles. There’s a bound. I mean you liked me but you never told me and I don’t blame you or anything but it just proves the point. And I heard you.’_

_‘What?’_

_‘Later when you came to see if I came home again I heard you. Derek had just brought me to my room. You two were kissing and believe me I had to hold Derek so he wouldn’t come break you apart with all the desire in the air it was almost hard to breathe for us.’_

_She again looked away completely flushed._

_‘I’m not saying to embarrassed you but have you thought about it? Well I think you did but I mean about what to do about it.’_

_She bit her lip. Funny how things change. Now she here discussing with Scott her relationship with Stiles. If someone told her a week ago that this would happen she wouldn’t have believe them._

_‘I don’t know,’ she pressed herself against the locket violently. ‘Gosh, and I thought having feeling just for you was complicated.’_

_He chuckled and brushed her shoulder gently a few times with that boyish smile of his, ‘Come on, not-a-girly-girl let’s go to Econ.’_

Stiles sighed, ‘Ally.’

He took her by the arm and spun her around hovering over her.

She looked him in the eyes. His big hazel brown eyes. Boys shouldn’t have eyes like that. Or his lips. How can a boy have such distracting lips? Gosh!

‘Do you think about it?’

She heard him gasp and swallow before he asked returning back to his spot but still facing her.

‘Wh-what do you mean?’

‘Do you think about are kiss? Did you-’

‘Allison stop,’ he cut her.

He sighed again his hand brushing his face,  ‘Please, Ally.’

She knew what he meant. Please Ally don’t start this. Please Ally, don’t start something we can’t go back from. Please Ally, I’m scared.

She was scared too. More than she ever was in her whole life. She just found out werewolves were real. She just found out her family had lied to her her whole life. She just found out that maybe… _no_ that she _had_ feeling for Stiles, her keeper, her almost brother. Her other best friend could get killed because or by her family. Stiles and her could get hurt. The alpha could kill someone else. Someone close to the. That all scared her to dead. And fear was strong. Strong enough to make her decision or not think about it too much.

She sat up and kneeled right next to him.

He blinked and got up on his elbows licking his lips.

He knew what she was going to do. He knew her _too_ well.

When their lips touched it happened all over again.

He put his hands on her waists pulling her closer as she was taking every part of his mouth that her tongue could reach and every edge of his lips into hers.

It was messy but that was what she wanted. She wanted it to be like that. She wanted to forget everything. Everyone and everything. And she did.

The only thing that she knew right now was Stiles. How quick was his tongue. What sound came out of his mouth. What his hands felt like when they were running down her body. How his warm felt. She doubt she could ever mistake him for anyone else after this. 

DDDDDDDDDDD

Lydia stopped her one day on her way to class. ‘So you and Stiles.’

Allison sighed. She didn’t know why Lydia bothered herself with her but every once in a while she would show up and give Allison unasked for advice, ‘Just so you know if he didn’t ruin your image by the years you two have been friends I doubt he will ruin it now that you are dating.’

 ‘We’re just friend,’ she replied automatically.

‘Oh,’ she raised her eyebrows.

Allison was getting nervous with the way Lydia was staring at her like a cat ready to attack.

‘I have a question,’ she licked her lips and moved a bit closer so she would hear her as she whispered.

‘How does the inside of your friend’s mouth taste like?’

 She went red. Completely red. Never in her life was she more embarrassed. Her eyes were wide and she was sure she must have looked like a deer caught in the car lights.

‘That good, huh?’

Lydia smirked.

‘Well, you should definitely continue then. Who would have guessed that Stilinski is good at kissing or were there other things too?’

‘Wh-no!’

She chuckled, ‘See you around, Allison.’

She watched her leave and sighed.

‘Great,’ she mumbled.

‘What’s wrong?’ asked Stiles who just came from the other direction.

‘I think… well I know that Lydia knows.’

He blinked and looked down the hallways as the strawberry blond was leaving, ‘Well, she’s really smart. Does it bother you?’

That made her smile.

‘No.’

He smiled back.

‘Good.’

 

 


End file.
